


Humans are Odd

by missxip69



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Misunderstandings, Morning Kisses, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: OTP Prompt found on Pinterest."Humans strike me as odd..." Castiel says one day."Elaborate," Dean says, setting down his beer.Suddenly, those bright blue eyes shine mischievously. "Well..."•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Humans are Odd

Dean was sitting in his recliner, staring out the window with scrunched eyebrows, thinking about the conversation he just had with a certain angel.

*

"Humans strike me as odd..." Castiel said earlier that morning as they watched TV in bed.

"Elaborate," Dean says, stretching out his arms and legs before pulling Cas a little closer to himself.

Suddenly, those bright blue eyes shine mischievously. "Well..." he takes a sip of water, leaning back into the man's touch. "For example, humanity says that a building is on fire." He gestures to the TV, where the reporter is talking about a fire that broke out in a high school in Michigan.

"...yeah? How's that weird?"

"Well, technically, a building isn't on fire. Fire is on a building."

Dean goes to retort, but then he starts to think about it. "Oh, my god," he looks at the TV blankly. "Oh, my god."

"Hey, are you two having sex?!" Sam calls from down the hall.

"No!" Cas shouts his answer, his cheeks turning bright red.

"I have a lead on this but I need your input, come check it out?" He asks.

"Coming!" The angel says, standing up and pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek. "Be right back, baby."

Dean really needs to recontemplate the meaning of life.


End file.
